Oracle 169: Are We Gonna Take This? The Majority Decision
Oracle 169: Are We Gonna Take This? The Majority Decision (私たちはこれを取るつもりですか？ 大多数の決定 Watashitachi wa kore o toru tsumoridesu ka? Dai tasū no kettei) is the one hundred sixty-ninth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira continues to persuade her fellow Armored Fighters and Vampire Squad members to help their fellow comrades in their battle. What will be their majority decision? Plot Anaira encouraged Miyazono and their fellow comrades to help their fighting comrades to defeat the Chariots. Unfortunately, Miyazono told her that they're cannot help them in their condition. But Anaira insisted that their fellow comrades were in danger because the Chariots continuously attacking onto them. Meanwhile, Mateo and Mayor Akazawa went there and fought against Kazumi and other members of the Vampire Squad. As he saw thia, Emperor Ryuuen ordered them to defeat them immediately, and they did so. In an unexpected situation, Kazumi and other members of the Vampire Squad, especially Yoshinori, were all affected by the attack of the two Chariot Fighters, causing them to suffer. Back to the hospital, Erika saw Anaira arguing with Miyazono and her fellow Armored Fighters and other Vampire Squad members. Then she told her daughter that they were all right because they were got seriously injured from their previous battle. As Anaira continues to persuade them, Erika told her that she too must take a rest for a while before they head on back to the battle. Because she believed that Emperor Ryuuen might be destroying Hirakawa City at this rate, Anaira decided for herself to return back to the battle in order to help her other comrades, and left. As she left in the hospital, Chisato thought in her mind that Anaira was right at this time. As Miyazono insisted that they must be taking rest for a while, Chisato told her that she already knew Anaira from the start, that she will do anything just to save Hirakawa City from the evildoers, so that they must do something to give back to her. Hiroyo, on the other hand, agreed what Chisato said and she told them to head back to the battle immediately. Then Erika decided that they will be heading back to the battle and left, leaving Miyazono behind. In some parts of Hirakawa City, the SAF and army troops from respective neighboring cities came in to help their comrades in their battle against the Chariot Soldiers. Other troops were also aiding those affected people and rushed them to the military vehicles to head on to the designated evacuation centers outside the city. Meanwhile, as she driving her Armored Chaser, Anaira said to herself that she didn't regret this for doing her reckless action just to save Hirakawa City and its city residents. Then she also said that she will prove to her other comrades that she was right. In an unexpected situation, the Chariot Soldiers began attacking onto her, so she transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 and began firing at them using her Armored Saber. While fighting against them, she drove her Armored Chaser very fast, making the Chariot Soldiers trembled down easily. As they were all affected by continuous attacks done by the two Chariot Fighters, Kazumi and Yoshinori told their comrades not to give up and keep fighting against the enemies, and they did so and continued fighting against them. As he sees this, Emperor Ryuuen ordered the Chariot Soldiers to attack against immediately, and they did so. Then Mayor Akazawa and Mateo had no choice but to attack their opponents immediately using their respective weapons. When Kazumi and her comrades defeated the Chariot Soldiers, the two Chariot Fighters used their respective finishers against them, causing them to suffer. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, fired at them using light beams, causing them to suffer much and de-transformed back to their civilian form. The SAF and army troops, on the other hand, attacked the two Chariot Fighters, but they were all suffered from their attacks. In the hospital, Yamut asked Miyazono why she refused to return back to the battle, and Miyazono answered that they were all seriously injured and it was impossible for them to return back to the battle. Because of this, she confronted her for being weak and coward when it comes to dangerous situations. Then she thought that she was not the real Anaira Miyazono she'd met before -- strong, confident and determined to save the human world. Afterwards, she told her that she must think twice instead of declining important things that it was useful to everyone, and left. But Miyazono told Yamut that she's already been decided that she will be heading back to the battle after she realized that Anaira was right. Meanwhile, Anaira continuously fighting against the Chariot Soldiers while riding her Armored Chaser. But moments later, she saw Erika and her comrades came in to help her. Erika told her daughter that she must be heading on to Emperor Ryuuen immediately, and Anaira agreed and left. Afterwards, they've started to fight against the Chariot Soldiers. In Imperial Palace, President Shinozaki noticed that the entire Hirakawa City was in a big holocaust while she was watching thru live footage. Then she ordered her Presidential Communications Group to held an emergency press conference immediately. Meanwhile, Kazumi stood up and she told the Chariots that she will never give up in the battle. Then she transformed herself again into Eternal Empress and she attacked the powerful sphere using her Eternal Scepter. On the other hand, Yoshinori told Raijin and Nailea to stand up and fight against the two Chariot Fighters. As they transformed themselves again into Delta, Omicron and Gamma respectively; they started to attack the two Chariot Fighters using their respective weapons. Disgusted in their actions, Emperor Ryuuen had no choice but to fire at them using the light beams. And when one of the light beams began to strike on Kazumi, a huge explosion was unexpectedly happened. There everyone found out that Anaira finally came back and she deferred the attack using her finishing attack, the Meister Slash. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01); Raijin/Omicron: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04); Nailea/Gamma: Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06); Kazumi Tezuka/3rd Vampire: Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07); Anaira Miyazono/1st Vampire: Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser (高畠 博代/アーマードファイターチェイサー Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā); Chisato Shirakawa/7th Vampire: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09); Steph Yamut/Vampire Justice: Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima/Armored Fighter Flare (原島 チヒロ/アーマードファイターフレアー Harajima Chihiro/Āmādo Faitā Fureā): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple (林原 死後/林原アーマードファイター パープル Hayashibara Rigoru/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Pāpuru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy (林原 美琴/林原アーマードファイターネイビー Hayashibara Mikoto/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Neibī): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson (林原 アリア/林原アーマードファイタークリムゾン Hayashibara Aria/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Kurimuzon): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi/Chariotto Kōgō Miranda/Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki); Eri Takeuchi/6th Vampire: Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka/Armored Fighter Macross (大塚 博子/アーマードファイターマクロス Ōtsuka Hiroko/Āmādo Faitā Makuros): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Chariot Monster Rad (チャリオット モンスター ラッド Chariotto Monsutā Raddo; voice); various Chariot Monsters (voice): Ryotaro Maeda (前田 良太郎 Maeda Ryōtarō) *Chariot Monster Scion (チャリオット モンスター サイオン Chariotto Monsutā Saion; voice); various Chariot Monsters (voice): Kazuya Tatsumi (辰巳 和也 Tatsumi Kazuya) *Hiroya Ohara/Unknown Chariot Soldier 1: Koichiro Hirose (広瀬 浩一郎 Hirose Koichirō) *Toshihiko Yanagi/Unknown Chariot Soldier 2: Haru Matsuyama (松山 春 Matsuyama Haru) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *Chariot Monster Thrust (チャリオット モンスター スラースト Chariotto Monsutā Surāsuto; voice): Hiroshi Yamakawa (山川 博史 Yamakawa Hiroshi) *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple: Fukuhara Osamu (福原 治) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy: Inomoto Kaori (井本 香織) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson: Kazushima Tokiko (和島 登紀子) *Armored Fighter Flare: Ishii Takemi (石井 武美) *Eternal Empress: Hayakawa Inoue (早川 井上) *Armored Fighter Macross: Naganuma Mitsuki (長沼 美月) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 22 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key, Flare Key and Eternal Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 7 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key; including Purple, Navy and Crimson Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key; including Macross Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 10 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, Magnum Ray Key, and Hazard Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 44 Armor Keys' Theme song Ending theme *「09·21·2016 14% PROJECT」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside The Guardian Angel episode 19, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 74, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 104, and Never Surrender episode 120. Starting March 13, Codename: Kaede will be joining in GP-NET Primetime Mania block. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes